1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nuclear power plant and, more particularly, to a plant with a cylindrical pre-stressed concrete pressure vessel containing an eccentrically arranged reactor. The pressure vessel cavity is clad with a liner. The reactor is a helium cooled high temperature reactor with a pile of spherical fuel elements arranged in its core. A graphite reflector surrounds the pellet pile on all sides and a plurality of absorber rods are insertable into the lateral portion of the graphite reflector. A cold gas collector chamber is located above the hight temperature reactor; at least two parallel heat exchangers are arranged in the cavity and the same number of circulating blowers follow the heat exchangers. The heat exchangers are installed adjacent to the high temperature reactor in the cavity and upwardly offset from the reactor. The heat exchangers are intended for operational heat removal and discharge of decay heat. A liner cooling system may also be used for the removal of decay heat.
2. Description of the Related Technology
West German Application DE P No. 36 21 516.3 corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 066,464 incorporated by reference herein shows a nuclear power plant with a power rating of 50-300 MWth. Heat is removed by several intermediate circulating loops and is used to supply a remote heating system. Each intermediate circulating loop comprises an intermediate heat exchanger and a circulating pump. An auxiliary loop is installed parallel to each intermediate circulating loop. The auxiliary loop is shut off in normal operation and contains a recooling system. The plant exhibits an elevated reservoir filled with water and connected to a further heat sink. The auxiliary circulating loops and the recooling system serve to remove the decay heat in the case of an accident.
West German Application DE P No. 35 34 423.7 shows a nuclear reactor plant with a small high temperature reactor. It proposes to connect the liner cooling system of the prestressed concrete pressure vessel housing the small high temperature reactor to an elevated reservoir filled with water under atmospheric pressure so that the liner cooling system may be operated by natural circulation.
West German Application DE-OS No. 34 35 255 shows a nuclear power plant with a small high temperature reactor installed in a steel pressure vessel. The removal of the decay heat is effected by special decay heat exchangers connected on the cooling water side to an external, geographically elevated recooling heat exchanger.